


A Royal Tomb

by sharivan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharivan/pseuds/sharivan
Summary: "Wendy! Look at this shit. Sortow thinks he's found the tomb of King Optimus the Wise."





	A Royal Tomb

"What the fuck."

Wendy didn't look over from her own desk. Maybe Alex needed to tone down her run of the mill inner monologue, if only so the really big stuff stood out properly.

"Wendy! Look at this shit. Sortow thinks he's found the tomb of King Optimus the Wise."

"Yeah?" Wendy rolled over. "Shiva wept."

The site diagram and pictures he'd uploaded looked strikingly familiar.

"Two hundred odd years before the Oracle King, right?" It's not exactly her time period.

"The same layout. The same stonework motifs. Astrals, the _statues_."

"What the _fuck_."

**Author's Note:**

> The identical royal tombs are _so weird_. They're meticulously documented and each new one built to match the others for, uh, sympathetic magic reasons? Every seventy years or so a team retrieves all the weapons and then builds a whole new set of tombs to hold them?


End file.
